


Let Me Go

by Miss_Eliza_Sparrow



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Eliza_Sparrow/pseuds/Miss_Eliza_Sparrow
Summary: The Refuge never closed. During a hard Winter, Jack's kids are caught stealing as sent to the Refuge. Now Jack has to save them from Synder.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes:
> 
> Katherine is still dead. Like in my other story, Flora.
> 
> Their kid's names are Emmeline Katherine Lucille Kelly and Levi Jack David Kelly.
> 
> Jack's kids are twins.
> 
> Levi's leg got busted up had and uses a crutch like his Uncle Crutchie.
> 
> Pulitzer never offered Jack the job as a cartoonist.
> 
> Jack still sells papes as a newsie.
> 
> Emmy and Levi now sell papes.
> 
> The Kellys still live in the news boys lodge.
> 
> I don't own Newsies.

Chapter One

The Kellys were starving. Emmy and Levi had gotten Jack's newsie talents. But the papers still weren't selling well that winter. Even with Levi's leg no one seemed to take pity on them. All the other newsies tried to ignore their stomachs rumbling at night.

"Emmy. Levi. I want ya to find Uncle Race. I's gonna try selling somewhere else," Jack told them one day.

"Alright, Papa," Emmy replied.

Jack kissed Emmy and Levi's cheeks. He left. Emmy took her brother's hand. Instead of finding Race, the two started off to the market. The scent of fresh bread from the bakery made their mouths water.

"Levi, we's gonna be sneaky. We each gonna take a small loaf of bread. Kay?" Emmy whispered to Levi.

"But, Emmy, " Her twin protested, "Stealin's bad!"

"We's hungry, Leaves. That man doesn't need da bread like us!" Emmy sound sounded like she was going to cry.

She hated crying in front of her brother. Emmy needed to be strong for her brother. But, there were times that Emmy felt like she wasn't doing a good job. That she was an awful sister.

Levi nodded. When the shop owner was busy, Emmy and Levi each took a loaf of bread. They tucked the head into their thin coat pockets. As they started walking away, a man blocked their path. Emmy started to panic.

"Excuse me, sir," Emmy said, "We need to get home." She took Levi's hand.

"I know you stole that bread, " the man replied, "I bet your starting. Well, I know a place for children. The children there, have full stomachs and a place to sleep."

"Where would that be, sir?" Levi questioned.

"It's called the Refuge."

The twins gave each other looks of fear. Jack and the other newsies had to!d them about the Refuge. The newsies compared it with H*ll. They started to run away (as best as Levi could). But Synder caught them by their forearms.

"Your coming with me, nasty theifs!" Snyder exclaimed as he started to drag them away.

Out of the corner of her eye, Emmy saw Jack.

"Papa! Papa!" she screamed , tears flowing down her cheeks. She tried to push Snyder away with her free hand.

Jack noticed his children being dragged away. With all his anger and fear boiling up inside of him, Jack started to sprint. But the marketplace was crowed. Jack was constantly being pushed away. Synder turned around to see what his prisoners were screaming at. When he saw Jack, his wicked face twisted into a sickening smile. At last Synder could get his revenge o Jack Kelly. Snyder pulled harder on the children. Emmy punched Synder's hand with all her might.

"Shut up, girl!" Snyder yelled.

The last Jack was of Emmy and Levi were them screaming and crying as they were being dragged off to the Refuge.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmy and Levi arrive at the Refuge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Newsies.

Chapter Two

Snyder pushed the twins into the room. Levi almost tripped, but Emmy caught him. Snyder went to his desk and pulled out a black record book.

"Names?" he asked.

They didn't respond. Snyder got up from his desk. He approached Emmy and slapped her. Emmy fell over. Her hand was on her cheek. It was a poor attempt to make it stop bleeding. As Snyder was about to pounce on Levi, Emmy ran to her brother. She shielded him from Snyder's first.

"Dont. Hurt. Him," Emmy said through clenched teeth, "I'll take any punishment for him!" Her voice broke, "Just don't hurt him."

After slapping Emmy a second time, Snyder went back to his desk. He sat down.

"Tell me your nanes," he ordered.

Emmy composed herself. "Well, my full name is Emmeline Katherine Lucille Kelly. Emmeline after my fuda's muda. Katherine afta my late muda. And Lucille after my mudda's sister. She's also dead. As you know, I'm the duda of the famous Jack Kelly."

Snyder ran to Emmy and slapped her again.

"Don't sass me, girl!" he snapped before going back to his desk . He looked at Levi, "Your name?"

Levi froze up. He couldn't move or remember his name. The world was going dark.

"Levi," whispered Emmy.

He swallowed. "Levi Jack David Kelly, my good sir," Levi bowed , as best as he could. Emmy would of laughed, if they weren't in this solution, "Me mudda had a friend named Levi Darcy. As you's knows Jack is me fuda's name. David is an uncle of mine."

Before Snyder could punish Levi, Emmy went to the desk. This surprised Snyder. But he got over it and have Emmy a good slap. When Emmy came back to her brother's side, Levi whispered,

"Don't let da Spider soak you. I don't want ya to be too hurt."

Emmy shock her head.

Snyder ran a bell. Two guards appeared. They each took one of the twins. Emmy took Levi's hand.

They were growing closer and closer to their H*ll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reviews!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time to see Jack's side. Don't worry, Emmy and Levi will be back soon.
> 
> I don't own Newsies.

Chapter Three

"I'mma failer!" Jack shouted , as he punched the wall of the theater.

"Jack, your not a failer," Medda told him.

"Yes, I's am!" Jack snapped, "What fuda would let 'is kids he taken to some H*ll?"

He punched the wall again. His hand was filled with a hot pain. Jack just shook it off. After all, Emmy and Levi were in more pain then he was. Jack shuttered to think about his poor children having to face Snyder's brase knuckles.

"No one's perfect, Jack," Medda said.

"Dat was da last straw, Miss Medda. What would Kathy think?" His voice broke, "Kathy..."

Jack started sobbing. Medda out her arms around him. It was as if Jack was a kid again. Jack cried over everything. Levi... Emmy... Katherine... The newsies... Being broke... Levi's broken leg... Katherine...

When Jack was finished, Medda offered him a handkerchief. Jack gladly took it. He blew his nose.

"Now, Jack, if I were you I'd talk to the other newsies and make a plan," said Medda.

Jack smiled. "Perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of Jack angest.
> 
> Reviews are my favorite!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmy and Levi meet the other kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super long chapter today.
> 
> Warning: Involves a child being canned.
> 
> I don't own Newsies.

Chapter Four

Emmy was standing next to Levi, holding his hand in a cell. The guards locked the heavy door behind him. There were other children in with them.

A tall boy, who looked to be about fifteen, came to them first. He looked them over. Soon the others followed him. Emmy hated this. She felt like a animal in the zoo. But she was too afraid to say anything.

"Who are you?" the tall boy questioned.

"My name is Emmy Kelly. My brother is Levi Kelly."

"Like da famous Jack Kelly?" the boy continued.

"Yeah. We're his kids," Emmy answered.

"The name's Shoeshine. Now we don't get a lot of goils 'ere, so this will be interesting," the tall boy said, " Now des is Einstein, Lil' Governor, Mutt, Crackers, Georgie Boy, Froggy, Freckles and One Sock. " Shoeshine pointed at the kid as he introduced them.

"Are you's der leader?" Levi asked Shoeshine.

"You could say dat. But I's thinks of me self as der bruda," said Shoeshine.

A fat crawled across the floor. Emmy shirked. One of the boys - Crackers, picked it up. He tossed it out the window. A guard opened the door.

"Mr. Snyder would like to see Emmeline," he said , gruffly.

"Give 'em a message. Tell 'em dat Miss Kelly ain't goin'," Emmy replied.

Levi gasped. How could his sister be so stupid?

The guard hit Emmy with his cane. Emmy didn't wince, but but her lip with the pain. The pain she was in showed clear in her eyes. The guard grabbed Emmy by the arm and dragged her to Snyder's office. She was practically tossed in. The guard left, closing the door behind him.

"Ah, Miss Kelly," Snyder said as he made his way over to her, "I wanted to ask you about your father? Where is he now? Is he well?"

"first of all, I ain't tellin' you dat. Second he would be If you hadn't kidnapped me and Levi," Emmy snapped.

"But Emmeline, you did realize that you broke the law. I caught you stealing myself," Snyder replied.

"Only stealin' cause we's had nothin' ta eat! We's wouldn't be here if you had any mercy!" exclaimed Emmy.

"You definitely ha d quite a tongue, don't you, Miss?"

"D*mn My grandfather! D*mn da Delancy bruddas! D*mn starvation! D*mn you!" Emmy screamed.

Snyder took out his cane and hit her five times in the back. Emmy winced in pain. She couldn't keep the tears from coming. Snyder very much enjoyed this. He hit her the more times, just for fun. Snyder returned to his desk. The Spider ring his bell. A guard appeared and brought Emmy back to her cell.

"Emmy!" Levi exclaimed , when he was his sister.

He tried to run over to her. But Levi tripped and ended up limping over to her. Levi embraced her.

"What did he do to ya?" Levi asked.

Emmy just shock her head.

"No! Tell me, Em!" Levi commanded.

"He caned me, Leaves."

Everyone gasped. It shouldn't of been a surprise. But would Snyder really cane a girl?

"Snyder caned a goil?" Freckles wondered.

"Yeah, dummy, Snyder'll cane any one," said Einstein.

Shoeshine noticed how hard Emmy was crying.

"Hey, fellas, let's leave 'em alone." He walked away.

The rest followed.

Emmy just cried and held her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor children!
> 
> I really, really like reviews.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmy and Levi dream about Santa Fe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Newsies.

Chapter Five

"Leaves, do ya ever wanna be somewhere else?" Emmy asked.

Levi limped over to her. "What do ya mean, Em?"

"Like, like be in Santa Fe? They say folks is dyin' to get here. We we're dyin' to get away. To a little town out west, that's spakin' new." Emmy smiled at the thought.

"And while we ain't never been there. We's can see it clear as day," her brother sang.

Close your eyes

Come with me  
Where it's clean and green and pretty  
And they went and made a city outta clay

Levi

Why, the minute that ya get there  
Folks'll walk right up and say  
"Welcome home, son  
Welcome home to Santa Fe!"

Emmy

Plantin' crops  
Splittin' rails  
Swappin' tales around the fire  
'Cept for Sunday when you lie around all day

Levi

Soon your friends are more like family  
And they's beggin' you to stay!  
Ain't that neat? Livin' sweet  
In Santa Fe

Emmy

"I becha, that in Santa Fe, the clean air will heal you!" Emmy exclaimed, "You can stand, run, ride a Palomino in style! Just think of it, Levi! We could bring Uncle Crutchie there! Oh, and Uncle Race, and Uncle Specs, and Uncle Mush, and Uncle Henry, and Uncle Romeo, and Uncle Davey, and Uncle Les... Hey! Maybe even Spot Conlon will come!"

Levi smiled. "Watch me stand..."

Emmy have her brother a quick hug. "Remember I's your sister. Would I let you down? No! Just hold on, Leaves. 'Till that train makes Santa Fe..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Emmy and Levi.
> 
> Reviews are nice to see.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Levi gets soaked by Snyder, Emmy goes to her happy place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Newsies.

Chapter Six

It was the time of day the children would line up, so Snyder could make sure none of them had run away. During that time he would usually pick who he would torture that day. Even though Emmy didn't believe in a God, she prayed. It had worked, but one day, it failed.

"Levi Kelly," Snyder called, "Come to my office."

"No!" Emmy exclaimed, "Take me instead!"

"I've had enough fun with you, Emmeline. Now I believe it's Mr. Kelly's turn," Snyder replied.

"Would you take me instead?" Mutt spoke up.

Snyder glared at him. He kicked Mutt in the shin before leaving with Levi.

"Master Snyder is being awfully kind today. You get a day off. All of you have been incredibly lazy. Mister Snyder thinks that it'll help you feel better in the morning," the guard's voice was overflowing with sarcasm.

"Please, sir, can I wait for my bruda?" Emmy begged.

"You think I care, girl? Just don't run away," he snapped.

"Thank you!"

Emmy ran to Snyder's office. She pressed an ear up to it.

"Please, Mr. Snyder! Please!" Levi was begging.

The sound of a whip cracking made Emmy wince. Levi screamed. Emmy started to cry. Snyder started calling Levi such awful things.

"That sister of yours is a d*ck!" Snyder shouted.

"Hey! DO NOT CALL MY SISTER SUCH A TERRIBLE WORD! Call me whatever you want but not my sister!" Levi screamed.

This made Emmy cry even harder. Levi was willing to risk himself being in such pain for her. Emmy loved her brother to bits. After hearing Snyder cuss more at Levi, Emmy ran back to the room. She couldn't hear to listen anymore, it was a nightmare!

Emmy punched the wall and screamed. She sobbed some more, no longer caring about the salty tears. This place was a H*ll. All she wanted was to have her papa by her side. Emmy wanted Miss Medda's motherly touch. She yearned for Uncle Race's sarcasm and her sweet Uncle Cruchie's grin. She wanted to be able to play again. The thing Emmy wanted most was for Levi to be safe. She still hadn't forgiven herself for his accident. Emmy had vowed that no one would ever hurt Levi again. But she had failed. Failed her father, all her uncles, Miss Medda, Levi and herself.

"I just wanna close my eyes and go!" Emmy cried.

Let me go  
Far away  
Somewhere they won't ever find me, and tomorrow won't remind me of today  
And the city's finally sleepin'  
And the moon looks old and grey  
I get on a train that's bound for Santa Fe

And I'm gone  
And I'm done  
No more running. No more lying  
No more fat old man denying me my freedom!  
Just a moon so big and yellow, it turns night right into day  
Dreams come true. Yeah they do. In Santa Fe

Where does it say you gotta live and die here?  
Where does it say a girl can't catch a break?  
Why should you only take what you're given?  
Why should you spend your whole life living trapped where there ain't no future  
Even for a kid  
Breaking your back for someone else's amusement!  
If the life don't seem to suit ya', how about a change of scene?  
Far from the lousy headlines, and the deadlines in between

Santa Fe, my old friend  
I can't spend my whole life dreaming  
Though I know thats all I seem inclined to do  
I ain't getting any younger  
And I wanna start brand new

I need space. And fresh air  
Let 'em laugh in my face. I don't care  
Save my place- I'll be there

Emmy slid down to the floor. More years escaped her.

Just be real is all I'm asking  
Not some painting in my head

She jumped back up.

Cause I'm dead if I can't count on you today  
I got nothing if I ain't got Santa Fe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Emmy has had her Jack moment. Levi will have his soon, too.
> 
> Who do you like better, Emmy or Levi? 
> 
> Reviews are always appreciated.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Emmy's turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains child abuse.
> 
> I don't own Newsies.

Chapter Seven

Emmy was cold. She had been cold ever since she had arrived at the refuge. But now, Emmy felt even colder. Perhaps it was the feeling that she knew it was her turn to be beaten, again tomorrow. It could have been because Emmy had been dreaming of how warm Santa Fe must be.

In the morning, the children lined up. Emmy started at the spider with all her anger. She wanted him to die after doing what he had done to Levi. Once Jack saved them, Emmy would make sure Snyder would be chained up in prison. Snyder would rot there, until the day he died. There Snyder would make friends with the rats. The rats would soon betray him and bite him all over. When the rats died, their bodies would be hidden so Snyder couldn't eat the corpses. Snyder would be starved and beaten daily. He would see how terrible he was. If Snyder ever apologized, it wouldn't matter. Because the children in the refuge never got to apologize for their sins. Snyder would pay!

"You!" Snyder shouted in Emmy's face, "Come with me."

Levi gave her hand a squeeze, though it must have hurt him. Emmy felt her eyes water. No, she had to be brave. For Levi. For Einstein. For Lil' Governor. For Mutt. For Crackers. For Georgie Boy. For Froggy. For Freckles. For One Sock. For Shoeshine. And for any of the other children who had been or was in the Refuge. Emmy would be brave.

Emmy was dragged down to Snyder's office. Snyder slammed the door behind him. He took out his belt. Emmy's hands started shaking. She took a few deep breaths as Snyder walked up to her.

She was whipped 20 times across the back. Emmy whimpered. Snyder struck her forearms thirty times. She was forced to count the 15 times the belt hit her knees.

After the belt, Snyder began to get more creative. He picked Emmy off of the ground and threw her to the wall. Emmy screamed. Her ankle was twisted in a strange way. It seemed to be broken.

"Get up, girl!" Snyder yelled.

Emmy attempted to stand up, but fell, screaming with the pain. This felt like death.

Snyder got his whip out again. He started whipping her over and over. Emmy tried to block him with her hands.

"GET UP, GIRL!" he screamed, as he would whip her.

"I can't!" Emmy would reply.

She was answered by more whips.

After Snyder was done with her, he left her there. Bleeding. Cold. Broken.

Emmy bawled. This was too much for her. Is this what Levi had gone through? The thought made her cry harder. Now she was left in the dark office. How could she get out? Emmy couldn't even stand.

She must have fallen asleep at some point because Emmy woke up with Levi's worried face looking down at her.

When would this ever end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love this story.
> 
> I don't own Newsies.

Chapter Eight

"Emmy, Emmy," whispered a voice.

Emmy groaned as she opened her eyes. She didn't want to be awake. She didn't want to be alive right then. Emmy wanted to be at the lounging house with all her uncles there, to protect her from the evil world. She wanted to have a full stomach.

"Papa's here, Em," said Levi.

"I cain't move, Levi." Emmy groaned.

"I'se commin' to you, den," Jack said.

A few seconds later, Emmy saw her father standing over her bed. Levi was beside him, holding one of his hands. Jack used his free hand to stroke Emmy's cheek. Emmy put her hand over Jack's. She breathed in the scent of ink and paper.

"Oh, Emmy, what'd do to ya?" Jack asked.

"We's thinks 'er ankle's broken," Levi replied.

"Oh, baby," Jack whispered, "It's okay. We's bustin' you otta 'ere right d*mn now!"

"What 'bout da others? I don't wan' dem to suffer more!" Emmy exclaimed.

"Shh. Uncle Davey's gonna help bust dem outta ere, too. We'se gonna out da Spider in jail, once and for all!" Jack promised.

Emmy felt herself being lifted into the air. She saw Levi jumping into Race's outstretched arms. They were on the fire escape. Specs took Levi's crutch from him. Specs climbed down the fire escape first, followed by Race and Levi, and finally Jack and Emmy. Specs climbed back up to close the window. They ran off (or were carried away) into the dark night.

When they arrived back at the lodging house, Jack set Emmy on her old bed. Emmy threw a blanket over herself. She fell asleep to the sound of the newsies questions.

For the first time in months, Emmy was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Emmy and Levi are with Jack again!
> 
> Please review!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Newsies.

Chapter Nine

"It seems to be a broken ankle, plenty of bruises, and a few mental scars," said the doctor, picking up his bag, "With a little rest, she'll be fine in a few weeks."

"Thanks, doc," Jack said.

The doctor nodded his 'your welcome' and stood up. Specs walked him to the door. Jack hadn't left Emmy or Levi's sides all night. None of them wanted to leave each other. David had told Jack that he had a trial set up for Snyder in a week. He was going to act as the attorney. The rest of the kids from the refuge were staying at an orphanage for the time being.

"'Ere does it 'urt today, Ems?" asked Jack.

"My ankle," Emmy answered.

The doctor had covered Emmy's ankle in an ace bandage. Like Levi, she had been covered in clean fabrics to cover her cuts, scars, and bruises.

Jack scoped Emmy onto his lap.

"It's okay, Emmy. Soon dat b*stered will be locked away fer life. He won't ever hurt ya, again. Or you'se, Leaves," Jack promised.

Later that night, Emmy woke everyone up with her screams. Race was out of bed first. He dashed to Emmy's side. Jack would have been there, but he had to meet with Pulitzer. He was trying to convince him to get Snyder in jail. Jack hated leaving his kids.

"Emmy wakes up!" he whispered, shaking the girl, "Emmy!"

"Whash goin' on?" Romeo asked with a yawn.

Emmy's eyes popped open. Her cheeks were covered with tear stains. Emmy's nightgown was soaked, her curls were limp.

"Uncle Race! He's gonna get me! I knows! He'll get me!" Emmy exclaimed.

Race embraced Emmy. He smoothed her hair and rubbed her back like he would do when she was younger. Levi limped over. He joined in the hug.

"He won't ever get us again, will he, Uncle Race?" Levi whispered.

"'Course not!"

At least Race hoped he wasn't lying.

The Next Week

"I would like to bring a witness to the stand," said David, "Emmeline Katherine Lucille Kelly, a victim of Mr. Snyder."

Emmy limped up to the stand. She took a seat. Emmy glanced at Snyder. The Spider looked like he wanted to rip Emmy to pieces. Her eyes grew wide with fear.

"Miss Kelly, is it true that Mr. Snyder abused you while you were in his care?" David questioned.

"Yes," answered Emmy.

"Is Mr. Snyder the cause of your injuries?" David questioned further.

"Yes." Emmy found some courage. She looked at the judge. "Please lock this evil man up, yer majesty. He could have killed Levi!"

The judge thought for a moment. "Please go back to your seat, Miss Kelly."

Jack jogged up to Emmy and helped carried her back to her seat. Emmy and Levi clung to Jack. Snyder was giving them the death stare. As much as Jack wanted to be brave, he was terrified by the sight of Snyder. It brought back too many horrible memories.

"I believe after that, I can come to a conclusion. Mr. Snyder will be serving fifteen years in prison for his crimes," said the judge.

All the newsies started cheering. Smalls and JoJo even went as far as standing up to dance. Jack, for one, yelled out with joy. The twins just had these huge grins.

Snyder was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if that was an awful court scene. I'm no good at those.
> 
> Only one more chapter left!
> 
> Please review!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Sorry if the ending is cheesy. I'm no good at writing endings. Thanks to all those who stayed with this story!

Chapter Ten

Six months later

They were all happy again. Jack was happy that Emmy and Levi were back home. Emmy was glad that Levi was safe (and herself). Levi had only felt joy, because Emmy wasn't in danger of taking his spot when they got abused by Snyder. Race was happy that Jack was less protective and paranoid. Crutchie was glad everyone else was also happy. Specs was cheerful with the fact that Albert wasn't going to steal his glasses anymore. Henry was merry, because it was the only emotion everyone was feeling. Romeo had found a girl for a date, so of course he was thrilled. And everyone was just glad that Snyder was gone.

Emmy and Levi were waiting (rather impatiently) outside of The Sun building. Jack was at a job interview with Pulitzer. The twins were squeezing each other's hands so tightly, they were turning blue. But neither of them cared. There was only one thing, both thought. Please let Papa get this job.

Jack came out of the building with a wide grin on his face. Both kids looked up, eager to hear the news.

"Did you get the job, Papa?" Emmy asked first.

"I got 'da job, all right!" Jack exclaimed.

To save Levi the walk over to him, Jack ran to the twins and embraced them. After a minor celebration, the three started walking home. They were excited to tell the other newsies.

It was going to turn out just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
